


Doing it Right

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Community: tsn_kinkmeme, Fantasy, Hand Kink, M/M, PWP, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo needs help. Mark gives him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing it Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/gifts).



> Comment fic originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/4426.html?thread=8009802#t8009802) at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/profile)[**tsn_kinkmeme**](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/).
> 
> Skip to end for spoilery warning.

Mark sighed as he looked over Eduardo's shoulder.

"You're doing it wrong," he said obnoxiously. Without waiting, he put his hand on top of Eduardo's and showed him how to make a graph by clicking and then automatically inserting values.

Eduardo tried to keep his eyes focused on the screen as Mark's hand settled firmly over his. The dialog boxes are flashing and all he can think of is Mark's hand. Mark's fingers tangled up in his. It's obscene. He is stupidly envious of his own fingers. Sure Mark's palm was slightly sweaty but all he could think about was _wet, lubrication, Mark's long dexterous fingers pressing inside him one at a time, Mark's hand, his hand inside him, stretching him, straining him and fuck feeling him inside him-_

"Eduardo! Are you paying attention?" Mark snaps as he leans further over Eduardo, his chest now touching Eduardo’s back.

Eduardo can feel Mark's warm body pressed again him and his breath puffing on the side of his face. _He could be straining against him, panting more, more, please._

Mark lets go and Eduardo wants to whine.

Mark sticks his finger in his mouth to gnaw at the nail. It's a bad habit that Eduardo's started to notice and he feels like he's going to jizz in his pants. He keeps talking about values and tangents and Eduardo sees _Mark's mouth wetting his fingers, fingers that would crook inside him-_

"No."

"Huh?" Mark says. "It's not rocket science, Wardo. It's pretty simple-"

Eduardo turns, standing and he grabs Mark’s junk, almost surprised at the weight he feels there (though he should have known Mark really isn't compensating). Eduardo backs Mark to the bed and Mark's mouth opens into an "o" of surprise. Eduardo takes advantage of this by kissing him. Mark opens for him easily, his mouth and his legs making way for his best friend.

Mark's hands reach up to pinch Eduardo's nipple and he almost collapses on top of Mark.

"Jesus, Mark."

"Close enough," Mark quips.

Eduardo groans and grinds against Mark. "Less talking," Eduardo pants.

They take their clothes off and throw them haphazardly in the direction of the chair.

Mark is huge and Eduardo's eyes widen, eating up the image greedily. He sees _Mark disappearing inside of him, Mark squeezing bruises on his hips, hands splayed._

"Fuck me," Eduardo says, pupils dilated.

The programmer smirks. With a knowing look, he slips two fingers into Eduardo's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Fisting fantasy.


End file.
